titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gather the Pieces
Team Titan Think Tank Issue 37- "Gather the Pieces." Front cover- Alabaster pale, with dark circles around her eyes and looking as though she could collapse at any time, the top button of her formal shirt undone beneath a now torn, scorched and battered labcoat hanging off an almost impossibly frail seeming figure beneath, Bethoni Stevens stands straight and proud in defiance, her brown eyes glowing slightly from within, and seeming to swirl with motes of ash. Her plaited hair, now hooked forwards over her shoulder, is half-undone, its tips charred black and falling away. The lab goggles that she once wore with such pride now hang around her neck, the lenses shattered. At the top of the cover are the words "TONIC IS DEAD..." and along the bottom, the words "LONG LIVE ATOMIC." The comic opens with Yu, as he looks up in the sky, forced to shield his eyes, as the neon green flash in the sky flashes out in a large, gaseous explosion, which makes no noise, it just increases the flash of light. He sees the incredibly battered Cain, having thrown Sonne, falling out of the sky, wings beating weakly. Yu narrows his eyes and taps his teleporter, flashing away from view. He reappears an instant later next to Cain. He grabs the dinosaur's shoulder and presses a different button on his device, causing Cain to teleport a few inches from the ground, all of his previous inertia gone and landing gently on the ground. Barely a second later, Yu reappears next to him. The rapid series of teleports takes barely half-a-dozen seconds. "What is going on up there? Can you tell?" Yu asks Cain. Tommy, Glub, Parry and the remains of TT Black are all still unconscious, where Yu and Cain are. Cain shakes himself off, trying to take in his surroundings quickly. "I helped... Gunn, up to the base above." Cain explains, then cautiously looking up. The massive neon glow in the sky quickly fades. Yu follows his gaze. And now you can see several chunks of metal flying through the air, plummeting down towards the city, in various directions. Great Briton's form is clear, flying through the air at some speed, like some kind of immense bullet. Mister Tops and Crimson Caber are also conscious and with Cain and Yu. "The reactor appears to be disabled. I can detect its heat traces no longer. However those pieces falling towards the city could still cause harm. I suggest if you can, intercept the failling pieces. " With that, the mysterious Caber robot launches himself into the sky with a beam of red energy. Yu nods and launches himself into the sky, following him. We cut to Redemption as he flies ahead, he sees above that of the two original halves of the reactor core, there is one half as before, and then the other, has been smashed into four pieces, flying off in wildly different directions. He also sees someone plummeting towards him faster, as he flies wth his fists in front of him, he pushes himself forwards. He sees Ripcage, minus the swings he had grown, in his natural human form, falling in his direction. He tries to grab him, but the spinning skeletal 'man' falls past him, as the Great Briton looks desperately between Ripcage and the smaller reactor chunks. CUT We cut to Mister Psychic in his stolen car, driving frantically down the street, which is repeatedly blocked with cars half way across the road, and human bodies. The comic zooms out to show him from above. In fact, the streets in this area are littered with unmoving bodies, not bloodied or seemingly injured, just unmoving, slack jawed and wide, blankly staring eyes. There are living people, they are just few and far between; about one in every twenty people is alive. However, despite the tragedies, Mister Psychic's eyes are on the chunks falling through the sky. He taps buttons on his top hat, as the top hat rotates and glows. A beam of pink light fires from the hat into the distance as one of the pieces of the reactor is slowed down. The comic cuts to show the piece being more gently lowered down by the beam The comic focusses on Tonic and Sonne; the chunk of rubble levitated down by Psychic can be seen in the background behind them, two other reactor chunks fall not far from them, the fourth chunk made by the half accidentally smashed apart by Sonne cannot be seen on panel. Tonic holds out a hand and tries to catch hold of Sonne's "H...here. I'll slow the rate we're falling...and s...some of the r...rubble too. Hard to judge where the ground is...when you c...can't see it." "Thanks. I.. think I can work something. Heck, if between us we can undo the work of a seemingly immortal Nazi in a few minutes, I think I can manage an altimeter at short notice. LUCKY, Binary-cant, sub-vocal updates on sensory surroundings. I think I can work the Nanites to pick it up... second nature." "Acknowledged. Subject- Sonne Gunn, currently free-falling through the air... falling rate massively reduced to non-lethal rate by unknown source. Subject Gunn currently falling with known biological, Bethoni C Stevens, along with two non-biological metallic targets." "Uh, great. Okay, so these metallic targets, are they within ZiPPE capability for deflection or capture?" "Negative. Metallic chunks are outside of normal ZiPPe capability. Possibility of temporarily boosting capabilities, but due to immense distance from ground, virtual impossibility of maintaining boost long enough for effective deflection or capture", LUCKY says in Sonne's head. "Ah. Projected casualties?" "Unknown due to insufficient data." "We have a problem, Toni. That metal's going to hit hard. I can't stop it", Sonne says. "...I can slow some of it along with us." "As stated, two of the nearest bodies of metal have been slowed to a non-lethal rate. Nanites can detect three other bodies, one being slowed by a energy source. Two other metallic bodies visible, both, falling at greater distance and speed. One of extremely large size, devastation levels, likely high." "Where are the others, Sonne?" Tonic asks. "I'd point, but..." "Very f...funny..." "Objects currently are at your northeast and southwest, falling with you at current height. Wide dispersal beam in front of you will strike northeast object", says LUCKY. "We can't let this fall and hurt people...not...not now." "Hold that thought. And... the giant things you're slowing down. I'll-... Okay, let's try it." "Do you wish to target slowed objects or faster objects? Faster objects considerably more dificult for targetting systems." The comic cuts to show the largest reactor piece, and the smaller piece, falling rapidly below them, along with the other piece that a pink force field is towing. "LUCKY believes it can target rapidly falling objects with wide dispersal beam, but there is a risk factor", says Sonne, to Tonic. "Do you wish to target? If so, shall I ready systems for larger or smaller target?" LUCKY asks. Gunn lashes out suddenly, trusting on instinct for the moment. The comic shows his Mother trying a similar move in her own suit of powered armour in one corner, whilst in the other, there's a flashback of Tommy Gunn struggling against the weight of the reactors before. Sonne's hands almost reach out to both of the pictures, before snapping together as he looks to the larger piece, causing it to fold in on itself like a crushed tincan, getting smaller and smaller. CUT The comic cuts to show Cain and Yu. Yu teleports away, whilst Cain looks up with a squint and sees a body falling past the skyscrapers. He sighs, shaking his head slightly "Who gets down, must go up... terribly sorry Tops, but my firmest suggestion to you at present is going to have to be 'Don't get crushed'." Tops simply salutes in response, then he goes and picks up Katana and Iron Jack, and runs to cover with them. Cain smiles weakly as Tops begins to move off, taking to the sky again. As Cain flies, the comic shows Ripcage falling towards him. He considers for a moment as he continues his jagged ascent. "Mmm... I've saved worse." He shudders, almost turning from his current tan brown to a lighter, more yellow one, but winces, gritting his teeth. Quickly regaining his altitude, he looks down on himself - scorched, bleeding, holes riddling his suit and wings. His current mutation being a large, clubbed tail. He looks back up to Ripcage, narrowing his eyes. Ripcage is in arms reach now, and the both of them are travelling fast. As Cain reaches out to grab him with his arm, scraping him barely with a claw, but also grasps with the tail, which he manages to wrap twice around the falling vigilante "Any chance you can- rrgh! Deal with this falling problem you have by yourself, old chap?" he asks, shaking Ripcage gently in his grasp. The skeleton, the usual green glow absent from his eyes, does not respond. He just looks completely dead now, without that glow, though the rest of his body is glowing a soft green, which it wasn't before. "Oh, for pity's sake." Cain sighs, glancing around. He picks out a tall building, the least battered of a group, and flies over to let go of the skeleton about a foot from its roof, clearly distracted by the falling base chunks. The comic pans up to show the lifeless skeleton splayed out on the roof, as Cain heads up. Meanwhile, Yu arrives at the end of his teleport with a characteristic flash of light and noise. Instead of hanging in the air, he immediately rockets up further into the air, as if fired from a cannon, his arms tucked tight by his sides. As soon as he starts to slow, he hits his teleporter again, appearing higher and shooting further, again and again until he clears the tops of the surrounding skyscrapers, spying Cain and Ripcage as he does. The comic cuts to Great Briton speeding through the air, focussing on the fastest falling chunk of metal, still quite far above, as Crimson Caber, surrounded by a red field of energy, hurtling him upwards, flies towards the Briton. "My friend. You could do with some additional speed", Caber says to the Briton. He gestures out in front of him. Red energy flows off of his body, punching out into a massive red beam ahead of Caber, as he tears open a rift, and not far from the rift, falls one of the reactor fragments. All the energy flies off of the Caber as he pumps it into the teleport beam. "Go" he says to Great Briton. Great Briton gives him a thumbs up and darts through the rift. He flies like a blur of shining light, slamming into the reactor piece, but not with any real force, his arms grabbing hold of the wreckage firmly. The rift remains open below him. The piece of reactor debris is about twice his length and width, but he grabs onto the underside with ease. It cuts his view off, but he sees the two slower smalling reactor peices above, but nto Sonne and Tonic. The comic cuts above to them. She raises a hand up towards one of the falling pieces, and focusses...as it distorts into falling water droplets...and then Tonic doubles over, screaming in pain... and coughing up a small cloud of ash. Sonne gets a transmission from LUCKY; "Largest metallic body successfully reduced to a size of non-lethal proportions. Nearest non-lethal metallic body transmuted to liquid. Fastest falling object has been arrested by another force. Other two objects still falling at non-lethal rate." "So... so we're good? Right? R-... Right?" "If 'good' can be defined as the successful deacceleration of two large metallic bodies... yes." "Heh. Some of GRANDDAD in you after all." "This was this unit's previous designation, yes. Though this unit is now entitled LUCKY "... Correction on previous statements. Lowest object now increasing in acceleration... in reversed direction." The reader sees the lowest falling object flying right at Tonic and Sonne. Sonne, hearing Tonic's scream, reaches out, finds her arm, and holds it tightly. "Hey, Toni- I'm here." "S...Something is very wrong..." As the chunk of metal borne by Great Briton flies at them, he sees Tonic and Sonne, the red rift still below, as the objects, except for the one Psychic has tractor beamed, come towards the rift "Dr Toni, Mr Sonne, can I presume you were the ones slowing the descent? Be careful; the Crimson Caber opened a rift. They should soon be reaching it", Great Briton says. "Wh-.. WHO'S THAT?" Sonne yells out. "I...I don't know who it is..." "I am GREAT BRITON! A being of pure hope that was once Reb." "Kriffing-... Reb, can you not just say 'Reb'? Does it not look like we're having a time of it as things are?" Gunn laughs relief regardless. "You can fix me up, right?" "...Reb...yes, I...I'm the one s...slowing the remaining pieces..." Tonic adds. "I cannot heal you, that was Reb... I am no longer Reb," he states. "Besides i am lifting a large piece of nazi science in mid-air, attemtping to reassemble as Reb would likely be ill advised. It might be wise Dr Toni to move the objects away from the rift in case of it disrupting your effects," he states "Reb, I can't do anything if I can't see! I'm useless!" a trace of panic comes from Gunn. "...S...Sonne...you do remember that I am blind?" Tonic remarks. "I'm here for you Mr Sonne, do not be afraid! You are far from useless", says Great Briton. "I can't-... I can't see anything, I-.." Gunn quiets for a moment. "-... Briton, where are we needed." "We are needed to ensure this material reaches the ground safely, then we shall lick our wounds and we shall clear up this city." Briton stops. "It's what a Gunn would do." The Briton is smiling, if only Sonne could see it. "Sonne...I will lead you f...for as long as it takes you to adapt...alright? I cant redirect them, Briton...only alter their speed", says Tonic. "Can you alter this one's speed?"The Briton nods his head to the nazi science above him. "Without letting go of the others?" "...I...In my current state I don't know. I...I could try." "I think Toni's done more than her share", Sonne says. "Both of you...ok...one second while I r...readjust... I c...can handle that piece, as well. L...let go of it." As the Briton lets go, the piece now falls alongside the others Tonic has slowed, whilst the remaining pieces are now so small, they aren't likely to be damaging and the final one being tractor beamed above them, as it is being pulled down slower than Tonic's slow-falling. Great Briton flies back down through the rift at high speed. Meanwhile, Crimson Caber is falling "It is fortunate this dimensional pocket is filled with energy." His metal 'skin' glows purple. And then red energy bursts around him. He sees Great Briton flying down towards him. "Crimsion Caber, I need you to close the rift!" "Have you arrested the deadly fall of those objects?" "Yes, though, they may enter the rift and restart the problem." "Then I shall close it, as you wish." Crimson Caber opens out his hands, drawing the energy into them, as the rift closes, as his body grows ever the brighter "Thank you Crimson Caber, now I can lower the pieces one by one!" The Briton flies off. "Then let me be of aid." Crimson Caber flies after him "I welcome all aid, we must take any more strain off Dr Toni's shoulders; she has done more then any could ask." "She is not the only one who has committed great sacrifice this day", the Caber's voice is tinged with sadness. "This body is not that of Games Master. Games Master died protecting enemies... trying to." "Mr Masters will be remembered as the hero he was, I assure you, Crimson Caber." His eyes shine with determination. "I bear his memories now. He will never be forgotten." "All the Think Tank have gone above and beyond the call of duty; it was a honour to watch them all do so as Ihelped. Do you feel the same Crimson Caber?" "It seems we are kindred spirits, you and I." As they fly with fists outstretched, Caber reaches out to clasp one of The Briton's hands. and he reaches out to let him "I think so too." He smiles to the robot. "Now, let us ensure no more of our charges fall, yes?" "Nothing will please me more then getting as many home as possible," CUT The comic cuts to Cain. Cain begins to fly up from the building top, seeing the descent of the building chunks above him. He tries to focus, eyes darting from one to the next, but something seems to be irritating him. Finally, he tugs his phone from his pocket, looks at it, and in the next frame answers. "I trust you can see the somewhat *dangerous* pieces of base trying to crash down on us?" "However the high level of radiation, I am informed, is gone. I am afraid other such concerns will be left to your current associates", comes the response. "My concern is the two Mega Heroes at large, and the former Dungeon Master, both aware of the presence of my team." "Ah." Cain pauses to think a moment, starting to drift back down to the roof top, looking at the inanimate Ripcage, then swooping down to a much lower roof. "Perhaps... and this isn't an unreasonable hope at this juncture... I can use my sway in the Titans to hold this off. I have something of a plan in motion... something of a world without the label of 'hero' and 'villain'. Unless you're doing anything *obviously* heinous, perhaps it will cover your situation as well." "Very well. I don't want a war on my hands if it can be evaded... at least not until the war I plan for. And then, if the heroes do not stand in my way, they can live... But if they oppose me, then the fools deserve no mercy." The comic then shows CALL END on Cain's phone End of issue.